


Researching Together

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, M/M, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Character, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: After finding out Alastor may be Alastor, his lovely boyfriend decides to spend the night with him, reading and learning about Asexuality while having soda's and watching horror movies together
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: The Highschool For Hazbin's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Researching Together

“ Alright, let’s get started! I got Molly to babysit Fat Nuggets and I’m not feeling like absolute shit today either” Angel laughed, sitting next to Alastor, who jumped a little in surprise. 

“ I, yes. Yes let’s get started, but you aren’t that dear” Alastor said and brought Angel's computer to his lap.” Oh dear..” He stared at it for a moment,” I swear I was born in the wrong generation or time era.” Alastor joked as he tipped the computer back. 

Angel snorted, sipping at his soda. “ Here, babe.” He pushed the on button on and grins. “ Oh! Thank you dear!” Alastor clapped as the computer on. 

“ Welcome. Now, what should we look up first? I know after you found out about Asexuality and that you may be asexual ,you wanted to know more about it it.” Angel smiled and brought his drink over.” So I rented a few movies for later so now we can research anything you want to know.” Angel smiled, laying a blanket over his legs as he nestled against Alastor’s side.

“ Alright, dear! Um..Hmm,” He thought quietly to himself while Angel laid on his side and watched Alastor tap his fingers against the computer, trying to think what he should look up first. 

“ Need help, babe?” Angel questioned.

“ I guess, my brain has gone blank at the moment.” He tapped his finger against the computer. 

“ Well, maybe you just need some time to think.” He gets up with a smile,” Do you want a drink or anything? I know soda is not your forte, but we have root beer. It’s kinda spicy?? I guess,” Angel chuckled and shrugged.   
  
“ Mmmm,” Alastor scratched at his chin,” I suppose!! It is a Southern Drink!!” Alastor agreed,” I guess I can enjoy it. Maybe it’ll help me think.” He nodded. 

“ Alright, want me to turn on a movie?” Angel asked, walking into the kitchen to get. 

“ Maybe-Oh! I finally got it!!” Alastor grins and begins typing on Angel’s computer. Angel comes over with a can of Root beer for Alastor and tries peeking at his computer with a laugh. 

“ Keep going Al, ask me anything you want or if you need any help while I get a movie started.” Angel places the cup down and gets up, going towards the bin where he and Cherri kept all their movies in, most of them were porn but he managed to dig up the monster movies he stole from his brother at some point. He turned on the tv and changed the channel and put in the movie. 

“ So it is normal to feel like this as others feel the same.” Angel nodded and smiled.   
“ Damn right it is.” Angel nudged him and sipped his drink. 

“ Mmhmm..Interesting!” Alastor grins with a chuckle. Angel grabbed them remote, turning on the tv as the movie begins to play. After a few jump scares and deaths later, Angel was slumped against Alastor's shoulder as he had now pulled his hair up out of his face and put on his reading glasses, continuing to read many articles on Asexuality, which Angel found adorable. 

“ So, are you planning on telling others about this?” Alastor looked up, questioning him.

” Ya know, like since Charlie and Vaggie know and Husk and Niffty, but anyone else? Like I know ya’ friends with them fashionistas and maybe others that ya open too?” Angel asked, stretching his back out as he went to pick up his drink. 

“ I..um..I haven’t given it thought yet.” Alastor pondered, going for his drink as well.

“ You don’t have too if you don’t want too.” Angel told him.” I didn’t tell anybody I was trans until freshman year. Simply asking for you babe. Just for ya’.” he rubbed his shoulder and smiled,” Have to make sure if you don’t wanna say anything it’ll stay your own secret till you're ready or unless you don’t want to tell nobody ever! I’m fine with it either way.” Angel explained your Alastor, who was quiet for a few moments before chuckling and giving him a nod.   
“ Alright. Thank you my dear..” Alastor nodded. 

“ Welcome. Just trying to keep ya happy and comfortable!!” Angel laid back against the couch, returning his gaze back to the movie, until Alastor spoke up again. 

“ Actually,” Angel looked up with a hum.” It is a little  _ chilly _ sitting here, reading and searching alone.” Angel’s eyes widened before a smirk grew across his cheek. Alastor’s face turned a few shades darker as the taller, blond teen moved into the spot Alastor had made for Angel. He nestled into the much warmer area and laid his head against Alastor’s shoulder. 

“ Comfy and cozy. Just how I like my men~” Angel flirted. 

“  _ Charming aren’t you? _ ” Alastor quipped.

“ Oh I try, only for you.” Angel laughed and watched as Alastor continued researching and reading through the whole movie.

* * *

Later that night, Cherri came back, drunk as a sailor, only to sober up at the site of Angel snoring loudly, nestled against Alastor’s chest, who as well was sleeping silently next to the blond teen. 

“  _ Fuck _ ...” She cussed. “  _ I owe Husk so much money _ ..”


End file.
